


Primer beso

by Holaauwu



Category: Dorohedoro
Genre: F/M, Malo pero con amor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:35:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28928889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holaauwu/pseuds/Holaauwu
Summary: No sé es pequeña, y la hice media borracha, sólo no se mueran, iba a ser en ingles por el tamaño pero que flojera
Relationships: Noi & Shin (Dorohedoro), Noi/Shin (Dorohedoro)
Kudos: 3





	Primer beso

**Author's Note:**

> No sé es pequeña, y la hice media borracha, sólo no se mueran, iba a ser en ingles por el tamaño pero que flojera

Habíamos tenido una accidente, estaba preocupado por su seguridad, pero ella simplemente se estaba riendo de la situación 

Diablos, *Noi*. ¿cómo te puedes reír de una situación así? 

¿Cómo no hacerlo? ¡Primera misión y ya partimos el auto! ¡*En* nos va a matar! 

Oh, Diablos, Oh Diablos, ¡es cierto! ¡¿Qué va decir de esto?! 

Ella seguía riendo, no se puede negar lo linda que es su risa, además de su dulce voz ella tiene algo que te capta, me dejó callado por unos segundos, pero aun así la preocupación me mataba 

¡*Noi* responde deja de reírte! 

¿Qué quieres que haga? Ya el daño esta hecho, se repara, o lo reparo con mi magia ya además tengo dinero, siempre tengo dinero. 

Pero se va dar cuenta, ¿y si mandó a alguien a que nos vigilará? Oh No, Oh no! 

Vamos, *Shin*, es sólo un auto, además ¿qué nos va a hacer ese imbécil?, sólo diviértete del momento 

¡¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquila con una situación así *Noi*?! 

Es mi primo *Shin*, lo conozco, sólo quítate la máscara y respira, no te va a matar y menos si yo te cuido 

*Shin* da un gran respiro 

Está bien, pero debemos de pararnos de los asientos y buscar ayuda 

Ella da un gran suspiro y procede a quitarse la máscara, su hermoso pelo corto caía tan suavemente como si fueran plumas, cubriendo todo su cuello, sus hermosos ojos rojos mirando al más allá, y esos hermosos labios carnosos y rosados, esa chica es hermosa, pero es alguien imposible para tí. 

Se nota que este lugar es lindo, me encanta ver este tipo de paisajes, ¡estar encerrada en la mansión es demasiado aburrido! 

*Shin* relata en tono burlesco y sarcástico 

"¡Oh si! Que pena! ¡Mira como me aburro en mi cama con incrustaciones de oro y diamantes! ¡Estoy llorando de la tristeza!" 

*Noi* no pudo evitar la risa con su imitación absurda, *Shin* le siguió la risa, era tan estúpidamente mala que no pudieron evitar reírse. 

Pero esas risas sólo me hicieron ver su boca, sus lindas carcajadas, nunca habíamos estados así de felices después del incidente con su diablura, me sentía culpable y sabia que tenia que ser maduro 

*Shin* dejó de reír y cambió su enorme sonrisa a una cara totalmente neutra 

Oye, *Noi*, tengo algo que decirte. 

*Noi* dejó de reír con cara de confusión, ella estaba esperando algo interesante propio de Shin 

¿Si? 

Quiero disculparme Contigo sobre lo que pasó ese- 

Inmediatamente el cerró un poco sus ojos y ya *Noi* le estaba dando un pequeño beso por encima de su máscara, estaba impactado, pero eso no quitó que tal vez en lo más profundo de su oscuro corazón quería algo así siguió aunque nisiquiera se estaban besando directamente, al parecer al fin se sentía calor entre esas dos personas, eran diferentes historias pero a la vez parecidas, dos huérfanos con diferentes situaciones, uno lo tenia prácticamente todo y el otro nada, pero aun así se sentían tan solos hasta que se encontraron uno con el otro, ese calor que les hacía falta desde que les arrebataron a sus padres al fin se sentía, era tan maravilloso sentir latidos auténticos, esa soledad que sentían por la ausencia de una figura paterna por la de *Noi* y materna por la de *Shin* se desvaneció. 

Sólo fue un pequeño beso, seguramente pensaron que fue un beso de novela, pero realmente nisiquiera sabian como hacerlo, eran dos chicos que nunca pensaron en la posibilidad de amar a alguien más, y ese beso tal vez no significara nada en esos días, pero en algunos años si tendría peso entre ellos dos. 

\---------------------------------------------------- 

En algún otro lugar .... 

-señor *En*, ehh, ehh los nuevos limpiadores ehhhh ¡estrellaron el auto! 

\- ¡¿qué mi auto?! ¡¿ese auto tan caro?! 

-oh, señor *En*, ¡se estan besando! 

-¡ESO QUE ME IMPORTA! En ese auto gasté mucho dinero


End file.
